To Die For Love
by Riza Phantomhive
Summary: The beating heart that was the proof of his life gave up, no longer able to carry the burden of someone who had nothing left. So many mixed emotions dwell inside, a mixed feeling of pain, betrayal, jealousy, so many to the point that it could no longer take it anymore. Will someone save him from his despair? AkaKuro! & KiKuro!


**Hey guys! I wrote another fic -_- Please spare me for not updating! I'm so busy because of my winter homeworks and ugh.. I don't even want to talk about it. Anyway, please accept this as my christmas gift! Though its a little bit late. I'm also working on Love between shadow's next chapter. =" Hope you like it! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own KNB.**

* * *

**I can't take it anymore. He betrayed me, he broke me, then left me for him. My friends left me for him. My parents don't even care for me. No matter what I do, they all left me. **

**What did I do wrong? All I ever ask was their affection. Yet I feel like the more I do my best to earn it, the more they lose interest to give it. I was left alone. He and my friends left me for him. What's so good about him? Am I really useless? Am I really not needed? Am I only a hindrance? **

**There's just too much. I wanted to ask them why, yet I can't. I'm so weak. I'm so useless. I'm all alone in this world. I can feel my heart slowly stopping. Because even my heart can't take the pain I'm feeling anymore.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

I am Kuroko Tetsuya, 16 years old. I'm currently in my first year of high school and I love reading books.

That's right... I am Kuroko Tetsuya. Son of Kuroko Teru, who is a worldwide pianist and Kuroko Takuya, who is the CEO of the Seirin Corporation, a world-known company. I am known because of my family's status. I can have all the things I want, yet I can't have my parents' love. I can't have real friends. All of them were only after my family's money.

My parents' only care for the heir of the company, not for their son. The people will look at me as Kuroko, not as Tetsuya. They're all the same.

They all left me.

Even my friends whom I thought was real, left me.

The person whom I thought was different from the others left me too.

There's nothing left for me.

* * *

I have someone I like.

The first time I saw him, I was captivated by him. He was handsome, not so tall but he has an aura of superiority. He has crimson hair. Heterochromia eyes of red and gold focused on whatever book he's reading.

I can't seem to take my eyes off him. Its like the time stopped when I met him.

'Is this love?' I asked myself, not so sure because its the first time I've felt this way. I have no idea what to do. I just stand there. Like I'm paralyzed or something.

I can feel my cheeks getting hot when he looked back at me. He seemed to notice me despite my lack of presence. He approached me and ask, "May I help you?". Then he smiled at me, his heterochromatic eyes of red and gold met my azure ones.

I stand there like I didn't heard what he asked me so he decided to repeat what he asked. "May I help you? You were staring at me." After he said that, I snapped out of my thoughts and replied, "I'm sorry, I must have mistaken you fpr someone else." I lied.

Then I walked out and didn't wait for his response. But he suddenly grabbed my arm and said "H..hey don't just leave like that." He smiled.

And Now its my turn to ask him the question asked me earlier. "May I help you? I'm really sorry for mistaking you for someone else." I lied again.

"Ah, no that's not it. Are you perhaps the transfer student? Its my first time I saw you here in the library." He asked as he let go of my arms.

"Ah yes I am. May I help you with something? " I replied.

"Nope. By the way, I'm Akashi Seijuuro. A first year student, and you are?" He said.

'Is he trying to be friends with me?' I thought, but I answered anyway. "Kuroko Tetsuya. Also a first year." I replied, looking at the bookshelf beside me full of mystery novels.

"I see. So what are you doing here so early in the morning? Classes won't start until 8 and its only 7. " he said, smiling at me.

Is there a problem with me being here so early in the morning?

"Umm.. i'd like to check out the school's library so I came here earlier. I love reading books." I said.

He didn't respond, only stared at my face that made me feel a little anxious. "Ano.. Is there something on my face? . I asked.

He seemed to snap out of his thoughts when I asked him. "No, just that.. Have we met before?" He asked me with a curious look displayed on his face.

"I don't think so Akashi-san. " I said. "I believe this is the first time we met.",

He sighed. "Oh.. I'm sorry" I stared at him, wondering if I really do met him before.

"Um, its alright. You don't need to apologize." I said.

He chuckled and said, "Sure and by the way, will you stop calling me 'Akashi-san'? Were both on the same year 'know. Just Akashi's fine." He smiled.

I chuckled. I didn't really think he's a guy who'd concern himself about how the way other people would call him. "Then, Akashi-kun?" I said.

"That's a lot better."

I only smiled at response. I tried to reach the book I was looking for but I can't reach it. I heard Akashi-kun chuckled, then he reached for the book and gave it to me. I mumbled a quiet 'thank you.'

"You're really short.. and cute" he said while patting my head.

"I'm not cute. Ans Akashi-kun's short too." I replied while pouting.

He didn't respond and only chuckled.

"Let's go?"

"Okay."

.

Days passed after I met Akashi-kun, we became friends. I also happened to be transferred at his class. I've made friends with some guys from the same class and some of Akashi-kun's friends.

I'm really glad because some of the people I met saw me as who I am, not because I'm Kuroko Tetsuya.

I thought my hellish days were over. I've got friends now. Friends who'll support me, friends who see me as Tetsuya not Kuroko, and friends who won't leave me and accepted me for who I am. I thought everything was over. But I didn't know everything was just getting started.

* * *

**Reviews? I'm sleepy. **


End file.
